


The Mishima Affair

by Mizerous



Category: Tekken
Genre: F/M, Jin is mentioned but does not appear, Just wanted to work with her Tekken 7 attire not the silly wedding dress, Not a Jin x Nina story, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizerous/pseuds/Mizerous
Summary: Nina fights Heihachi again only to lose, and in defeat, she has to submit to her own weaknesses underneath his mighty strength and body.





	The Mishima Affair

If there was a choice of words that could describe the individual known as Heihachi Mishima, the choice word many would have said might be a heartless monster. Others would suggest the word a violent savage, but in the case of one person, he was a worthy man and that person was his wife: Kazumi Mishima. Heihachi was indeed once a simple man who desired a simple life with his family like any other man, but his family was never an ordinary family when he saw the killing intent in his wife's eyes during that first attempt on his life. He believed that she was mentally ill and didn't want to deal with such an issue choosing to ignore it; he never realized she wanted to kill him with a clear state of mind on that day.

Eventually, his hands were tied, so he took her life while beginning to lose any moral kindness in his heart deciding to bury it for the sake of power and pride. His children would end up suffering at the hands of their father who only desired the strongest people by his side. Many would have killed Heihachi for throwing a young boy down a cliff, but in his mind, he was giving his son a merciful death for being so weak. After gathering wealth, strength, and enough power to create an organization of his own it was dubbed the Mishima Zaibatsu.

"The King of Iron Fist Tournament..."

A game of several fighters all around the world had been requested to enter this tournament set up by Heihachi for his own plans of wiping the slate clean. Even at his older age, he was still a force to be reckoned with as there were only a few people who could match his strength and power such as his family: Kazuya Mishima and Jun Kazuya. Now, he managed to restore his place as the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu while preparing himself for the unavoidable encounter with Kazuya who had been waiting for his chance at revenge.

"This is it. All of these years of internal betrayal starting with my own father will finally come to its natural end with one more glorious battle!" Grinning, the still powerful head of the Mishima family walked past armored soldiers who provided a salute towards their leader who conquered them after Jin left this organization. Time had changed many people except for the likes of Heihachi and the woman standing in the middle of the meeting room who was far older than she looked due to being frozen for a period of time.

"Nina."

The blonde Irish assassin currently in a black, leather outfit resembling a biker outfit looked at Heiachi's grin on his face knowing that he was the one in charge of her instead of Jin who left the organization putting things in her care. With a killer figure and quite a deadly assassin as well, she was one of the more valued members of this organization as she slowly walked past soldiers who observed her shapely ass move in her black, leather bodysuit. The former bodyguard of Jin bowed in front of Heihachi as not to disrespect her current boss.

"Are you in need of anything, Mishima-sama?" Nina knew better than to piss off this man knowing how dangerous he could be with those fists that had been known to bludgeon several fighters in the past. For the moment, she would need to remain docile under this man's care as he knew that Nina was a valuable asset in more ways than just her fighting abilities.

"Heihachi. There is no need for the formality considering you're not even from my country or lack any kind of Irish accent, Nina. Now, as for your question, the only thing I require at the moment is your audience for a matter that needs discussion..." The tone left no room for negotiation as Nina saw the glare in his eyes as she quickly nodded to follow in his footsteps into his personal quarters. The room was filled with many Japanese artifacts that gave off the impression of a warlord, but Nina took note of the symbol of their organization on the wall with a few pictures below the symbol.

"Before you ask I am not the sentimental kind of person, but there are some things one should hold onto that make them remember where they came from in their life. Tell me what did you think of me from what you've heard from Jin?"

Nina bit her lip wondering if this was some trick on Heihachi's part to get her true feelings on his son's child due to her former loyalty towards him.

"That you were a fearsome predator who devours the weak, destroys the innocent, and would kill his own kin for the sake of dominance," Nina admitted expecting to get slapped on the face, but instead of that, a loud hearty laugh came out of Heihachi's mouth. "That is a pretty accurate description."

The bald Mishima snorts out, a hand moving around his nose before his normal voice returned as he decided to clear up something with Nina. "That said I want to know from you how much you care about Jin?"

She knew that her current boss wasn't physically strong, but his intellect and cunning was also feared by many of his enemies. Nina must tread lightly to avoid showing too much weakness around such a dangerous man.

"He was a valuable member of this organization, and I hope to find him alive and well..."

"That's all? I give you the opportunity, to be honest about your feelings with the boy, and that's the best you have to say? Can't you be more honest with me about wanting to screw his brains out?"

Nina wanted to strangle her legs around his neck again, which might result in her getting a bloody face but it would be worth to hear him struggle to breathe under the crushing weight of her thick thighs.

"That is personal matters and-"

"He isn't HERE right now, and if he's going to end fighting me his life will be in danger." Moving close enough to be in breathing distance, his hand slowly moved up her arm firmly planting itself on her right shoulder.

"There is a way you can save that boy's life, you know." Nina knew that Heihachi meant one of two things with that statement, so when the man with the long pointy hair ends that resembled a mustache clenched his mighty fists, she prepared herself for another battle with the former champion of the Iron Fist tournament. Not giving Nina chance, his hands lunged right at her stomach attempting to knock the wind out of her lungs. Nina blocked these strikes while slinging her hands around Heihachi's left knuckle quickly jabbing his face with her shoulder elbow.

"Good, and here I thought all you could do was slap me across the face..." Flipping Nina over by grabbing her legs to slam the assassin onto the floor, his next attack was to grasp her arm to begin squeezing it tightly around her fingers causing the Irish member of his organization to wince in pain. Of course, the battle seemed far too easy as Nina quickly regain her footing by spinning around to kick the elder Mishima in his legs to break out of his hold.

Responding in kind, his arms grasped onto her shoulders pinning Nina onto the floor causing the older man to laugh in amusement at her furious expression at being pinned down by the Japanese fighter.

"I might be willing to keep him alive once we find him, but you will need to convince me that he is worth keeping around..."

"You son of a bitch."

"Spoken like a true one who neglects her own son." Nina's eyes widen at the fact his words did hold some truth about her child in this world that she never had the chance to interact with after all this time. Despite her arms trying to remove Heihachi off her upper body, she felt her fighting spirit begin to slip away under the weight of her actions of neglect.

"You can't still be pure inside, so why not abandon yourself completely unless...you've already done so with-"

A powerful hand nearly connected with his lips, but was instead in the firm grasp of the elder Mishima's hand causing the dominate man to growl at Nina's defiant act.

"You can run off and die with Jin when all of this is over, but right now...YOU ARE MINE!" Moving her leather hand onto his head, the wet lips of the battle-hungry warrior were planted onto Nina's lips. The first sensation on the blonde's tastebuds was bitterness over not getting Jin's tongue in her mouth, but after a couple of seconds, Nina could tell that at the very least Heihachi was a damn good kisser. Her fingers tried reaching up to grasp onto the back of his head, but instead, they were being moved over his firm abs.

"For an old bastard, even you managed to keep your ass in good shape." He certainly was looking like a badass elderly father considering he literally walked back into his organization and took it over with sheer force. That is how she ended up underneath this man and began to kiss back in hopes to keep him from killing Jin for his own amusement. Besides, the revenge of seeing Jin kick the crap out of this man was worth the wait as Nina obliged this man's request to fuck right in his business room on the cold floor.

"Let's take this elsewhere," Suddenly, a whoosh sound came into Nina's eyes as she was lifted off the ground be Heihachi who promptly slammed her body onto the wooden table in the room. "Like my personal desk for example. Can you see the woman in that picture over there?" The woman petting a white tiger was, in fact, his former deceased wife Kazumi Mishima.

"Guessing she was your personal other, but shouldn't you be ashamed that you're about to screw another woman like this?"

"Please, the nature of our family is always about seeking out new prey to devour! I'm certain she would be doing the same thing if she were living and breathing today."

While he didn't show it in his voice, her comment made Heihachi pause and consider the tragedy of his marriage to her and how it came to him being a lonely, single man in this world. Regardless, the facade he's put up couldn't be shattered by anyone so he merely put the photo down before wrapping a finger on the zipper covering Nina's biker suit.

Despite her pissed off attitude, she didn't ask him to stop unzipping the outfit revealing a large bust hidden underneath a black bra with the peachy skin looking very appealing to the Japanese warrior. Running his hands through her open zipper to feel the firm skin underneath his fingers, a smile of pleasure came over Nina when he squeezed her supple breasts.

"Very impressive for a foreign woman. I rarely have seen girls with a figure such as yours." The hourglass figure of Nina's body was appeasing Heihachi's ego as he felt her legs wrap themselves around his waist as she glared at him for teasing her for this long. Moving her toes down to where his dick was she made her point clear to him.

"Why don't you get undressed as well?"

Taunting him by wrapping her own fingers around his outfit covering his muscles, his reaction was to give in to her request knowing she wanted to get this over with quickly. Instead, his rebuttal was simple to grasp onto the hook of her silk bra to unhook the bust Nina hid in this leather suit keeping Nina's slick flesh secure. Two, large melons were staring Heihachi right in the face with two darken tips in the middle of the "double sundae" desserts that were making Nina's boss thirsty to devour them in his mouth.

With saliva dripping out of her mouth, his hands quickly clamped down on her breasts, tweaking, twisting, and rubbing her soft bust causing a few moans to come out of her mouth. The black-clad assassin couldn't help the sounds exiting her lips as she was beginning to enjoy the moment with this man while cursing out in her native language.

"Naughty, Nina! Time for more punishment!" Laughing in amusement, he began to remove her boots, pants, and untie her other clothing only to have Nina push him away while she began to slip out of her pants and jacket leaving the bodysuit on the desk under her body. Nina's black panties where the only article of clothing left on her body, and she knew what he wanted next as she flipped over to reveal her supple ass cheeks that jiggled as she crawled over the desk in a slow, exotic motion. All Nina wanted was to not piss this man off as he was being entranced by the buxom assassin.

"Devour me, Tiger!"

After removing his pants and grey underwear, his response was to screw her right in the ass giving the pear-shaped rear end a loud slap causing a moan to come out her lips. Nina was trained to endure such pain however she never quite was ready for sexual intercourse like this despite her various jobs all around the globe. Not many guys were this physical as Heihachi as these firm hands of his were clenched onto her supple butt with vigor in his expression while he gave Nina several more hard slaps on her posterior while she hissed in pain.

"Goddamn it, Heihachi! You're such an asshole!"

"You're still here ready to be fucked, Nina."

Nina suddenly felt her ponytail being untangled while slamming her feet onto the stronger man's shoulders while he firmly grasped her child-bearing hips in preparation for penetration into her tight core. A slow, building moment of tension was felt between them before Heihachi slowly put his penis into Nina's wet vagina. Tightly curving her nails into the shiny desk her upper frame was currently was on, she began to gasp out due to the pressure building inside of her inner core while suddenly getting rocked back and forth by her sexual partner. It was not long before Heihachi began to increase his speed feeling bored with how slow Nina wanted things to go as he watched her breasts jiggle with movement as he pounded her ass.

"Just like my wife, such a ferocious act put on at first but," Running his hands through her hair, the sweat pouring down her forehead making her body feel more slippery by the second as the Japanese competitor slammed his dick further into the hot, warm core. "Like all the other women bowing into submission."

"Is that what you- AHHHHH! Bastard!" Nina was unable to respond once she felt a large amount of pressure coming out of Heihachi's dick, the beginning stages of his juices were flowing into her tight channel making the killer Irish-born assassin scream in pain. The ramming speed increased with each passing moment while Heihachi played with her bouncing breasts some more, even sucking on them like a newborn child to making Nina cry out in more pleasured filled pain.

Nina knew to win this round of the battle was impossible, yet she knew this was only the beginning as she watched him back off once all of his sperm entered her core that wouldn't be able to get her pregnant again due to the nature of her freezing process that stopped her aging. At least she did have one child to find in this world someday but seizing the moment of Heihachi gathering himself while getting payback for getting abused in her booty.

"Round 2, you old-ass prick!" Wrapping her fingers around his dick, she slurped up the dripping cum into her mouth while listening to his moan out with his sounds being music to her ears. Rubbing her hands over his firm ballsack, she knew the gesture would make it difficult for him to try reasserting his dominance while she kept slurping up and down his penis with her lips followed by a small kiss to the enlarged tip. Nina had to admit she never got to suck on a "lollipop" quite this large in her life.

A pop sound coming from the blonde bodyguard was followed up with Nina's breath on his elongated shaft causing Heihachi to curse our several times in pure Japanese that even Nina had a rough time understanding, so the hired assassin went back to work in working his penis to build up more sperm to leak out of his dick to flow out in a few seconds.

"Cut this boring shit out already; if you hate my guts then why are you trying to fuck them?!"

"Just to piss you off some more, boss!" Grinning, her fingers continued digging into his penis and massive balls admiring how hard they felt on his fingertips before she could hear him groaning in pain during this tease of a blowjob until he felt a wet mouth suck down like a vacuum to drain him of more of his Mishima seed flowing down her throat. Nina gulped down each drop, so there wouldn't be a single wasted amount to fall onto the floor leaving evidence of what's transpiring here. Licking her mouth to dry herself off, a large hand gripped onto her blonde hair forcing the assassin back up on the desk where Heihachi spread her legs wide open.

"Now, for the tie-breaker round!"

Refusing to provide Nina time to calm down, his hands ran over her shoulders before inserting his dick right back into her vagina making her scream louder than before while her boss looked on with glee. Seeing her nicely swollen breasts jiggle up and down, her creamy skin that was shiny due to the sweat covering her body, and her sexy legs that were squeezing around Heihachi's massive waist for support. As she gasped for air, the blonde locks coming from her head moved around in a chaotic fashion adding to her sex appeal.

Tightly grasping her massive mammaries, which caused drool mixed with cum to leak out of Nina's mouth that dripped down her lips while her head continued getting rocked back and forth while Heihachi gave a good slap to her meaty ass that was being pushed onto the surface of his office desk. Nina ran her nails down Heihachi's back leaving bloody trails in his flesh while her core tightly gripped onto his dick as it continued invading her again. She moved upwards while slamming her hands down on the table for better support while Heihachi cupped her legs in the process.

As Nina's buttcheeks were being smooshed by the desk table and Heihachi's strong hands were moving up and down her long legs Nina knew that her body couldn't take much more of this as her upper frame was thrashing around the smooth surface that she was being fucked on by the Japanese man. The only comfort Nina had as Heihachi sucked her tongue with another kiss was the chance of finding Jin wherever he had gone in the world one day. Eventually, she cried out as she felt more of Mishima's cum flow into her system.

"F-Fuck! I'm coming again!"

"You son of a bitch...why did that feel good?" Nina moaned out while slumping over right on top of Heihachi's desk. She was grateful to have lasted as long as she did with this man, which meant that her life would be safe for another day while Heihachi began to laugh some more.

"I have to admit for a foreign woman, the talent of your body getting fucked, humiliated, and saturated by my superior fluids was enjoyable." He gave a playful grasp to her right breasts while kissing her again while loving the mixture of saliva, sperm, and water in his mouth while smirking at Nina's exhausted look. Nina only had one thing to say at this moment.

"Do...I get a raise for this, Mishima-sama?"

"Certainly!"

**Author's Note:**

> To protect the one Mishima Nina cares for, the one time she would allow herself to get screwed by her new "boss" who fathered her one true love. Just wanted to make a quick fanfiction to keep this profile active, but more importantly, complain about the length of time for Biker Outfit Nina in Tekken 7. Seriously, Bandai Namco, you had one job and it took this long for it to come out!


End file.
